The present invention relates to disposable absorbent garments such as disposable diapers and, in particular, to disposable diapers having an integrated fastening system which can be used to fasten the diaper about the waist of a wearer.
The use of fastening systems on disposable absorbent articles which are adapted to be worn about the body of a wearer such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, feminine care products, and the like is well known. The fastening systems are used to fasten the article about the waist of a wearer. Conventional fastening systems typically include adhesive tape fasteners or mechanical fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners, snaps, buttons and the like which can be released and refastened a plurality of times. Generally, such fasteners can be provided directly on the absorbent article or on a separate component, such as a belt, which can be used to fasten the article about the waist of the wearer.
Conventional fastening systems for fastening disposable absorbent articles about a wearer, such as those described above, have not been completely satisfactory. For example, the conventional fastening systems which utilize fasteners attached directly to the absorbent article have required that the width dimension of the absorbent article in the front portion and back portion be sufficiently great such that the sides of the absorbent article meet or overlap along the sides of the wearer when in use. Such great widths can undesirably increase the raw material and manufacturing costs associated with producing the absorbent article. Such increased costs of some of the conventional fastening systems can result in reduced consumer acceptance.
Moreover, the conventional fastening systems which require individual belts or strips which are not integral with the absorbent article can also be costly. Such belts are expensive to manufacture and package with each individual absorbent article. Further, such non-integral belts can be inconvenient for the consumer and difficult to use.
Thus, the conventional fastening systems for disposable absorbent articles have not provided the desired level of convenience for the consumer, ease of disposability, and reduced overall cost.